The Lights of My Life
by Khushi
Summary: AU, Severus Snape returns to Hogwarts to take teach Potions after spending over a decade becoming a Master of Potions. What will he do when faced with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? Who are the two new transfer students?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction. I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe nor am I making a profit out of this.  
**

**The Lights of My Life  
**

**Chapter One**

The noise in the Great Hall reduced to a murmur and then silence as Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts led the first year students in. A lot of students were dividing their attention between the new students being sorted and the man sitting at the Head Table. They speculated if he was a new teacher.

Hermione Granger was staring intensely at him, wondering where she had seen him before. Ron finally silenced her with a glare and told her to be quiet so that he could hear the sorting.

She sighed and agreed watching the sorting, deciding to put the man out of her mind for now. Professor Dumbledore would introduce him and then she would know who he was.

A couple of minutes later the sorting was over. But two boys were still standing and waiting. Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled.

"We have two transfer students this year. They are to be 3rd year students and shall be sorted right now. I trust whichever house they go into, will make them feel welcome, especially the 3rd years."

He indicated with his hand for Professor McGonagall to proceed.

"Lucas Shacklebolt," she called out.

One of the boys confidently walked forward and sat down on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head. After a couple of seconds, the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

Applause went up from the Gryffindor table as the young man smiled at the other boy and went to the Gryffindor table. He flashed a thumbs up sign at the other boy who, on closer inspection, people realized was his twin brother.

Further along the Gryffindor table, Fred and George Weasley exchanged surprised looks with each other which then changed to excitement.

Professor McGonagall called out, "Lucien Shacklebolt."

Lucien went forward and sat on the stool. Once the hat was placed on his head everyone waited. It was clear from the way the boy was shaking and nodding his head that he and the hat were having a discussion… or an argument.

The hat hadn't taken so long to sort a student since the sorting of Harry Potter. Soon whispers broke out among the students.

"Very well," the hat sighed in Lucien's ears, "if you're sure?"

"I am," Lucien said softly.

"Gryffindor," the hat called out.

Applause greeted Lucien as he went to join his house and brother at the Gryffindor table.

Albus Dumbledore smiled and clapped the twinkle in his eyes bright. He stood up, "Congratulations students on being sorted. I trust everyone will make their new housemates welcome." He paused before giving the usual start of term announcements about not going into the Forbidden Forest, the list of banned items being listed on the castle's caretaker Mr. Filch's door and a few other notices. "Before we tuck into the feast that has been prepared, I would like to introduce our new Potions Professor, Professor Severus Snape. He is one of the best Potions Masters in the world and we are quite fortunate to have him here."

Professor Snape stood up and bowed to the applause he received. The students had disliked the previous Potions professors and figured that he would be a pleasant change. Hermione applauded enthusiastically as did the Ravenclaws who knew Professor Snape's reputation as being something of a genius.

"And now, let the feast begin," he clapped twice and food appeared on the table.

The students happily began to fill their plates while chattering. A few Gryffindor girls noticed that during the course of the meal one of the twins kept putting food onto the other's plate which they found sweet.

-x-

After dinner house prefects began leading the first years to their respective dormitories. Lucas and Lucien went with the first years so that they could familiarize themselves with the way.

Once in the Gryffindor common room, the prefect told them how to get to the third year boy's dormitory. Both boys followed his directions and went into the room where they found their beds and trunks. After taking a quick wash and changing, they settled onto their beds. Exchanging a few glances with each other Lucien settled down on his bed and snuggled down under the covers. When Lucas looked over at him ten minutes later, he smiled to see him sleeping peacefully.

A little while later, the rest of the third year Gryffindor boys entered their room. Each one smiled at Lucas and tried not to make too much noise so as not to wake Lucien.

When Lucas saw that the other boys were ready for bed, he shut the book he was reading and set it on his bedside table. After wishing them a goodnight, he blew out the candle by his bed and slid down under the covers.

Sleep came to all the boys very easily that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm not making any profit from this. The only characters I own are Lucas and Lucien Shacklebolt.

Mpreg will be mentioned briefly in this story from now on. If you have a problem with Mpreg and Male/Male relationships please do not read further.

**The Lights of My Life**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning when an alarm rang and woke Seamus, Dean, Ron, Harry and Neville up, they saw that their new roommates were already up and out of the dorm room.

* * *

Fred Weasley sat by the fire in the common room, glad for the warm of it. The day was cold and wet outside, the rain a steady beat against the window. He turned his head towards the stairs when he heard footsteps.

Lucas walked ahead of his brother down the stairs. He smiled when he saw who was sitting in the common room and approached him. Before he could speak a voice called out, "Fred, you down there?"

Fred immediately replied back, "Yes, down here." His eyes were moving between the two boys in front of him, unsure if they were really who they thought they were.

George Weasley entered the common room and went up to his brother. He surveyed the two boys too.

Midnight blue black hair that was spiked up, delicate features, golden-sun kissed skin and captivating silvery violet eyes completed the picture.

"Luc? Lucky?" Fred asked softly.

Lucas smiled and stepped forward with a nod, laughing as he was immediately embraced between the two older boys. No words were exchanged as they released him and went to Lucien, tugging him gently into their arms, knowing he was the soft spoken one of the two.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" George asked, referring to the two boys transferring to study in England.

Lucas grinned cheekily, "I did tell you that it may just happen. Papa only knew for sure a month ago and then everything got done in such a rush to move here."

The two pairs of twins smiled at each other. Having met because of a wrong letter they had begun writing to each other, sharing details about their schools, countries, pranks they liked to play and eventually about their families. After a little over a year of correspondence they had finally met in person.

"This is going to be an excellent year. Let's go down for breakfast. I want to hear all about your summer," George said.

The four started moving towards the entrance to the common room so that they could leave, unconsciously walking with each other. George moved to walk with Lucas and Fred with Lucien.

"You will show us the secret passages right?" Lucas asked Fred and George.

"Of course!" Fred said.

"How can we not, especially since both of you helped us discover more of them," George said with a laugh.

They were silent after that. Lucas and Lucien were too distracted looking around and trying to familiarize themselves with the way to carry on a conversation.

Suddenly Lucien began sneezing. He was trying to keep his balance on the moving staircase as he sneezed when he felt a warm hand start to soothingly rub his back. When he stopped sneezing he let Fred tug him towards him, sighing as the older boy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

"You alright?" Fred asked?

Lucien nodded and finally looked up to meet Fred's eyes for the first time. "Thank you," he said with a shy smile. "I'm ok now."

* * *

"You don't want to eat anymore?" Fred asked Lucien softly so that no one else could overhear them.

Lucien nodded once, "I'm sure. I can never eat much in the morning," he said equally as softly.

Sharing a smile both turned their attention to their brothers who held a captive audience with their quick witted jokes.

Soon students began leaving the Great Hall for their first class of the day. Fred and George led Lucien and Lucas to their first class of the day. George took Lucas aside and explained to him how to get to the rest of the classes they had for the day while Lucien bent down to tie his shoe lace. Fred chose to stay by his side. Lucien stood up and smiled at him. Fred smiled back feeling oddly connected to his young friend.

While both sets of twins had sent letters to each other addressed to them as a set, there were times when one would owl only one of them. And more often than not in these instances, George and Lucas wrote to each other and Fred and Lucien wrote to each other. Fred still wasn't sure if the connection he was feeling was because of that or something else. He didn't bother to think about it too much with those beautiful eyes gazing up at him. He smiled reassuringly at Lucien, turning his head to look at his brother when he felt him place a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get going Fred, wouldn't want to be late on our first day," George said with a grin.

Before leaving Fred gently ruffled Lucien's hair causing him to laugh and step back. Lucas looked at his smiling brother with relief, glad that he was not sad anymore. Together both of them stepped into their first class at Hogwarts.

Fred and George bid farewell to their friends and made their way down to the corridor. They were waiting for the stairs they needed to reach them when Ron, Hermione and Harry climbed up another.

Hermione, Harry and Ron said their hellos as did Fred and George.

"What are you guys doing on this floor?" Ron asked.

"We came to drop Lucas and Lucien to the DADA classroom," Fred said.

They didn't know where it was and we didn't want them to get late while searching for it," George finished for him.

Hermione smiled, "That was so sweet of you! We'll help them get to the rest of the today's and this week's classes until they get familiar with the way."

Fred and George smiled at each other, both thinking that Lucas and Lucien wouldn't need help finding their way today with the map George had drawn for them but thanked Hermione nonetheless.

The staircase they had been waiting for arrived. They took off on it after saying goodbye to the three third years.

Ron thought there was something that the twins weren't telling them while Hermione prattled on about how sweet George and Fred were to help the new students. He had lived with the twins for thirteen years; he was familiar with their ways. There was no doubt that George and Fred were nice guys, but something felt different to Ron. There had to be a reason why they had helped the new students out. He forgot about it as they entered the DADA classroom and looked for good seats.

* * *

Remus Lupin looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the first of his students enter his classroom. He smiled when he saw the new students standing a little inside the room, hesitant to enter further because it was empty of students save for them. Just as Remus was about to invite them in, one of the new third year students spoke up.

"Excuse me Professor Lupin, are we quite early for class?"

"No, not at all. But it's the first day of classes so the rest of the class will start trickling in any minute now. Both of you are welcome to pick seats for yourself. I don't ask for any particular seating order as long as the seat you pick doesn't distract you. Otherwise I shall be forced to change your seats, "Remus said.

Nodding their heads to show that they understood both said, "Yes Professor," before walking to the front of the classroom and sitting at the first bench. Remus smiled at them which made both of them smile back.

Remus decided to have a word with the boys about something that was on his mind. "Lucien, Lucas, from what Headmaster Dumbledore has told me about your magic abilities is that both of you are advanced for your age by a full year if not more. He didn't want to make you both take a few third year classes and a few fourth year ones so you have been put in the third year." Lucas and Lucien nodded to show that they were following what he was saying. "Now I just wanted to tell you both personally that if you experience any problems, doesn't matter what it is, please do feel free to come to me or any other professor, alright?"

Lucas and Lucien nodded once more and thanked him. No sooner had the words left their mouths than the other students began coming in.

* * *

Hermione wasn't happy about the fact that Ron and Harry had refused to sit on the first bench with her and instead chose to sit at the back of the classroom. She smiled at the twins who were on the first bench too but across the aisle from her. She wanted to see if there was a way to tell them apart and decided to check on that at the end of the day after classes.

* * *

DADA went by without a hitch. When Ron, Harry and Hermione looked around for Lucien and Lucas to accompany them to the next class they found them ahead of them, confidently walking in the right direction.

By the end of the day the Gryffindor third years were abuzz with the news. The entire common room now knew that the Shacklebolt twins were smarter and more well read than Hermione. Now all of them wanted to see how ahead the new boys were with their magic. Since it had been the first day of classes all the professors had discussed the magical theory behind the spells they were being taught. Hence no one had seen the boys perform magic. All the third years had also noted that while Lucas diligently took down notes while the professors explained something like Hermione did, Lucien didn't. They figured it was because Lucien would just share Lucas' notes. Hermione did not like this idea at all but couldn't say anything about it.

They were all in for a surprise though when they saw Lucien sitting calmly in the common room writing up the notes of their classes.

"What is he doing?" Hermione asked out loud.

Lucas who was seated opposite her near the fireplace smiled slightly, "He doesn't write much when the professors explain theory. He prefers to listen and take in everything being said and then just write it all up later."

Hermione stared at him in open mouthed astonishment before she regained control over herself and said, "But he's writing his notes based on what he heard hours ago. He might miss out on something!"

Lucas chuckled and shook his head, "No, he won't forget anything. Don't worry." He laughed suddenly, "Forgive me. I have been extremely rude. I didn't introduce myself. I am Lucas Shacklebolt," he said and held out his hand to Hermione.

She blinked in surprise before shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger."

Lucas nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him that he didn't have to call her Miss Granger when she remembered something she had read in a Wizarding Eitquette book. 'A wizard should not use a witch's first name unless invited to.'

She smiled, "Please call me Hermione."

Lucas nodded with a smile and a sweet 'thank you.'

Hermione swallowed and admitted to herself that she would have to be careful around this charismatic young man. She could see herself becoming infatuated with him if she wasn't careful.

Before anything more could be said the common room door opened and the fifth years came in. The level of noise increased in the room due to George and one of his friends's arguing loudly about something. Fred just shook his head and nodded at Hermione and Lucas before going over to Lucien. He sat down next to him and gently ruffled his hair causing the young boy to smile at him.

"How was your day?" Fred asked Lucien.

The smile still on his face, Lucien bent down and continued writing his notes, "It was good. I had a really nice time."

"That's good to hear," Fred said with a smile. "Did you like any class or Professor in particular?"

Lucien nodded with a happy smile. "I enjoyed DADA. Professor Lupin just explains it all so well. Kind of like my father," Lucien said the last part softly.

Fred smiled and covered Lucien's hand with his own.

"How were your classes?" Lucien asked Fred.

Fred moved his hand so that Lucien could keep writing. "They were quite nice. Though I have to admit I can't wait for Potions. I'm quite sure Professor Snape will have changed the syllabus and brought the work up to each year's proper level. I'm so excited to be learning under him," Fred said enthusiastically.

Lucien grinned at Fred's enthusiasm and the respect and awe he could hear in his voice for his father, Professor Severus Snape.

"How much do you need to finish?" Fred asked Lucien, aware of what he was writing.

Lucien shrugged, "I just need to finish a little bit of DADA. Ten minutes more at the most."

Fred nodded, "I'm going to go to put my things in my room. Dinner is in half an hour, alright?"

Lucien nodded and watched Fred walk away. He waited until Fred had started up the stairs and was out of sight before continuing with his notes, a smile on his face.

Lucas watched the entire exchange, his eyes sparkling from the light of the fire. His attention was diverted when he felt his owl Lily, land on his shoulder. Untying the letter the letter she carried and giving her a treat she watched her fly out the window. Turning his attention to the letter he saw one which was addressed to him and one which was addressed to his brother. Slipping Lucien's letter into his pocket, he opened the one that was meant for him with a happy smile.

_**My Dearest Luc,**_

_**Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor!**_

_**I was very happy to hear the news from your father last night. I'm proud of you.**_

_**I know Hogwarts is a big change for you. Durmstrang was something else but Hogwarts has its own charm and I hope you can see that and appreciate it.**_

_**How was your first day? Did you meet your friends Fred and George? I hope they live up to your expectations and are as nice and fun in person as they have been in their letters.**_

_**I shall see you soon. Watch our for your brother as you always have been doing.**_

_**Your dad,**_

_**Kingsley.**_

After reading his letter, Lucas carefully tucked it into his robes. When he turned his attention to the room once again he noticed that Lucien was not there… but George was and was waving him over. He got up and happily went over to him.

George smiled and put his arm around the younger boy. "How was your day? Did you have fun?"

Lucas smiled and nodded, feeling very comfortable with his friend and relaxed into his touch. "I had a nice day. I'm eager to do the spells we learned the magical theory for." His smile widened when George tousled his hair. "How was your day?"

George shrugged. "Good for a first day. We had a lot of disruptions though in class today. Some idiot kept knocking down the statues in the corridors. If I didn't know better, I would have bet that it was you," he said, eyeing Lucas with a smirk.

Lucas grinned, "It wasn't me."

"Yeah, too juvenile for you."

Lucas smiled at George's confidence in him.

"I want to show you something. Actually Fred and I need to show Nick and you something. We'll go somewhere and talk after dinner and give you a tour of the castle too. Well a quick tour. We'll save the full proper tour for the weekend, the special tour," George said with a wink.

Lucas nodded with a laugh, knowing that George meant the secret passages at Hogwarts by the special tour.

"That sounds great," Lucas said with a grin.

Minutes later they were joined by Fred and Lucien who had descended the stairs together. Lucien came over and stood by his brother who eyed him carefully before putting an arm around his waist.

"Come on Lucky, dinnertime. If you eat enough to satisfy me I'll give you a surprise," Lucas said with a smile. "And Fred and George have a surprise for us too."

Lucien looked from Lucas to George to Fred and back. "And what's my surprise?" he asked softly with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Lucas laughed, well trained in the art of bribing his brother. "We'll get a special tour of the castle on the weekend. But tonight… tonight they have something else planned for us. Do we have a deal?" Lucas asked looking into eyes that were so much like his own.

Lucien quickly thought it over and nodded with a sigh. "Deal. But I won't eat anything I don't like."

Lucas nodded and squeezed his brother lightly, "Only yummy things, I promise."

With a shared laugh the four boys left the Gryffindor common room. As the portrait slid shut behind them, Hermione stared at it puzzled. She didn't understand why these four seemed so familiar with each other, but she wanted to find out.

-x-x-

On the walk to the Great Hall Lucien started sneezing. He had to stop walking so that he wouldn't trip. Lucas put his arm around Lucien, holding onto him as his body jerked with each sneeze, his eyes tearing up. Fred and George looked at Lucien in concern, remembering how the same thing had happened that morning. After a minute of almost continuous sneezing, Lucien finally stopped. He was leaning weakly against Lucas.

"Lucky?" Fred and George asked in concern.

Lucas shifted and wrapped his arms around his brother, letting him lean completely on him. "He's ok," he said with a reassuring smile, "just low on energy right now."

Lucas pulled back slightly and dug a handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to wipe Lucien's eyes. "Alright Lucien?" Lucas asked with a tender smile.

Lucien smiled slightly and nodded, "Getting there." He smiled at Fred and George, not wanting them to worry and at the same time grateful to know that they were genuinely concerned about him.

They resumed their walk to the Great Hall for dinner, not noticing a figure in one of the portraits moving quickly from portrait to portrait towards the dungeon.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Ron and Harry were on their way to the Great Hall when they ran into Professor Snape at the entrance to the hall. The group chorused, "Good evening Professor."

"Good evening," Professor Snape replied. His eyes flickered over the group before resting on Ginny, surprising them as they has assumed that he would focus on Harry like every new professor and person they met did. "Miss Weasley."

Ginny blushed, her smile widening at the thought that her professor remembered her name. "Hello Professor."

They entered the Great Hall, the Gryffindor group taking their seats as close to Fred, George and their two new friends as possible due to Hermione picking those seats while Severus nodded at them and walked ahead to the Head Table.

A few minutes earlier…

Fred, George, Lucas and Lucien had settled into seats at the Gryffindor table. The three boys were checking on Lucien when a house elf popped up.

"Master Lucien Professor Snape Sir has given this to Tobby to give to you Sir. Professor Snape Sir said you would know what to do with it." He held out a vile with an aqua blue coloured potion in it. Lucien thanked Tobby and watched as he disappeared with a pop.

Lucien opened the vile, sniffed it before passing it to Lucas who did the same. Lucas nodded and upturned the content of the vile into an empty goblet before pouring some water into it. After swirling it gently he handed it to Lucien who took a deep breath and gulped it down. Lucas quickly poured more pumpkin juice in the goblet and handed it to his brother who sipped it slowly, trying to change the taste in his mouth.

Fred, George and Lucas began to put food onto their plates. Lucas turned and stared at his brother who made a face at him before starting to put food onto his plate too. The four boys began talking about what part of the castle they should cover first when Fred and George stopped talking and looked at the figure standing behind Lucas and Lucien.

Lucas turned his head to smile at his father, having already felt his presence behind him, while Lucien tilted his head back until he could see his father.

Severus smiled at the four of them. "Did you take your potion?" he asked Lucien gently, his smile widening at his son's affirmative nod. "Good. I shall see all four of you in class tomorrow. Good night gentlemen."

Fred and George nodded, "Have a good evening Professor."

Lucien and Lucas smiled at their father, "Have a good evening Professor," they said parroting Fred and George.

Severus chuckled and walked away.

Fred and George noticed that Lucien seemed a lot more animated after having taken the potion. He ate his dinner and then had two helpings of chocolate pudding for dessert. Lucas didn't seem to find anything wrong with Lucien's behaviour so they shrugged it off to think about later.

When they had finished eating they began to leave the hall. At the door Lucien and Lucas turned around and smiled at their father who was watching them. He nodded his head slightly to acknowledge them as they left the hall.

* * *

Fred and George lead Lucas and Lucien around the castle for a quick tour so that they could familiarize themselves. An amusing hour later they were lead to the dungeons. Since curfew was only twenty minutes away, Fred and George decided to only show the boys the Potions classroom since they would need to know where it was the following day.

The classroom door wasn't locked as it should have been. Fred knocked on the door. They decided to check the classroom to see if everything was fine and then find Professor Snape. Before they could open the door though, it opened from the inside and Severus walked out. He looked at them in surprise.

They classroom door was ajar and not locked as it should have been. Fred knocked on the door. They decided to check the classroom to see if everything was fine and then find Professor Snape. Though before they could open the door further it was pulled open from the inside and Severus walked out. He looked at them in surprise.

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" he enquired while shutting and locking the door.

"We saw that the door was unlocked and wanted to check to make sure everything was alright Professor," George spoke up.

"I see," Severus said. "I left my book inside after my class so I came to take it."

Lucas smiled at his father, "George and Fred were giving us a quick tour of the castle so that we wouldn't get lost or confused easily."

Severus smiled as his lively son before turning his attention to his shy and quiet one. "And did you have a nice time finding secrets?"

Fred, George and Lucas grinned when Lucien laughed happily. The young man's laughter was musical to their ears. "We had a great time!"

Severus reached out and tousled Lucien's hair making him smile before doing the same to Lucas and getting the same reaction. "You kids best be on your way. Curfew is less than ten minutes away. Should I write a note for why the four of you are out after curfew or will you make it back in time?" Severus directed his question to Fred and George.

"We'll reach back in time. Thank you sir," Fred replied.

Wishing them goodnight Severus watched them go on their way. Before climbing up the stairs and moving out of his sight, Lucien turned and waved shyly at him. Severus smiled and waved back watching as his son bounded up the stairs to catch up with his brother and friends.

* * *

Yes, Lucas and Lucien are Severus and Kingsley children. This is an AU story.


End file.
